In demand
by Blonde Spirit
Summary: Charlie/Tonks songfic


In Demand.

Nymphadora Tonks sat next to her brand new husband. Happiness radiated from every pore. She _knew_ that Lupin was the one. She had no doubts. One tiny regret, but no doubts. She had seen, or maybe imagined, the fleeting look of regret on Charlie Weasley's face as he had watched her walk up the aisle to marry the man she loved with all of her heart. But no, a man like Charlie took what he wanted, if he had wanted her, she would have been his forever. Not just when he was lonely. But then men like Charlie Weasley didn't get involved, they had fun, gave fun, but never love. Friendship yes, but love no.

**When we were together I was blown away,**

**Just like paper from a fan,**

**But you would act like I was just a kid,**

**Like we were never gonna last.**

She thought back to their time together at Hogwarts. She had always been the tiniest bit in love with him, even though he was her best friend. They had done all the things kids do together. As they had grown up they had been slightly wary around each other. Realising subtle differences that marked them change from children into adults. Charlie's voice had lowered and at first Tonks had no idea why she found the new sound hypnotic. She had caught him staring at her breasts on more than one occasion.

They had still gotten up to no good pranks of course. Never wavering in their friendship, but there were now awkward moments when hands brushed. She had realised with a jolt that she had a crush on Charlie the day she went to congratulate him after a good Quiddich win over Slytheryn. He was wearing only trousers, his chest bare and wet from the shower still. Her mouth had gone dry and she had just stared. She had hung from his every word. If he noticed a change in her, he never gave it away.

He had been flattered and happy to oblige when she asked him to take her virginity. She explained that she needed someone whom she trusted and she knew wouldn't hurt her. She only realised years later that it had been his first time as well. Their on off relationship had followed. 'Friends with benefits' Charlie had called it slyly. No one really knew about it. They were each others failsafe as parties invaded their lifestyles. They had always left together, sleeping together, and parting company the next morning. It had continued as he left for Romania, every time he returned home they spent 'quality time' together. Tonks had realised too late that she was in love. He treated her well, never patronising. He never offered more than he could give. She knew the score, but still she could not stop herself hoping that one day he would realise what was in front of him.

She had been dangerously drunk on one of their encounters. It was never seedy; they just seemed to end up in the same place at the end of the night. She had blurted it all out to him. How as her best friend, she needed to tell him how she felt. He had merely laughed 'Dear Tonks!' he had said 'If I was going to fall in love then it would be you, sleep now my drunken Nymph, one day a man will sweep you off your feet and you will forget all about our little arrangement'.

**But now I've got someone who cares for me,**

**He wrote my name in silver sands,**

**I think you know you've lost the love of your life,**

**When you said I was the best you've ever had.**

She had gone to Romania to tell Charlie in person of her engagement to Lupin. She had been surprised by her ability to resist his advances before she told him. Some part of her had hoped that he would throw himself before her, plead with her not to marry Lupin, tell her that he loved her. He hadn't. He had smiled warmly, told her that she deserved happiness and that to warn Lupin if he hurt her, he would have Charlie to answer to. The only thing that had made her doubt that he was as happy for her as he seemed, was to tell her that all those years ago, when he had been her first lover, she had also been his, and he would never forget that.

She thought again that she saw envy flash in those wonderful eyes as he looked at Lupin.

**Because I'm in demand,**

**You're thinking of the way you shoulda held my hand,**

**And all the times you say you didn't understand,**

**You never had our love written in your plans,**

**And now I'm in demand.**

Charlie had scorned at her other boyfriends in the past, and at love. He simply wasn't interested in the loving gestures she did for him, just put them down to friendship and forgot them. He was never rude, never hurtful, but he never returned them. He had comforted and held her after each break up, as a friend would. He had made love to her and restored her confidence each time. But never allowed her to touch that part of him. He had held her at bay, and somehow under his spell at the same time. Slowly she had felt that love disappear, the love for her friend Charlie had remained untouched, but her love for her lover Charlie had dissipated like a frost under a new sun. They had still slept together on occasion, scratching an itch and no more.

**I don't ever think you saw the best of me,**

**There's a side you'll never know,**

'**Cos love and loving are two different things,**

**You set you sights far too low.**

She looked at Lupin and felt as if she may faint from happiness, he had given her everything that Charlie hadn't. She had never felt love returned like this. He was her whole world as Charlie had been, but now she was also his. She looked again at Charlie, she couldn't help thinking that maybe, somewhere, he wished that it was him beside her; he could never show it fully. But Tonks knew him well enough to know that he had regrets. Maybe he had thought that he had plenty of time and that she would wait forever.

**And now I've got someone who cares for me,**

**He wrote my name in silver sands,**

**I think you know you've lost the love of your life,**

**When you said I was the best you've ever had.**

**Because I'm in demand,**

**You're thinking of the way you shoulda held my hand,**

**And all the times you say you didn't understand,**

**You never had our love written in your plans,**

**And now I'm in demand.**

She looked at Charlie fondly, remembering the love she had held onto so tightly. She realised that although she belonged body and soul to Lupin, a little piece of her heart would always belong to Charlie Weasley. She looked at her husband now, taking the offer of his lips, forgetting all about Charlie for a moment as she lost herself in the comforting warmth of him.

**It's only when I fall asleep,**

**I see that brilliant smile,**

**But when my dreams just move along,**

**You've lost the race by miles.**

Yes, thought Tonks, she was sure Charlie held a love for her, a love he would never and could never admit. It was all too late now, and she wasn't sorry. Her only small regret was that he would never feel the way she did now. But, that was no longer her concern. He had made his choice, and now she had made hers.

**Because I'm in demand,**

**You're thinking of the way you shoulda held my hand,**

**And all the times you say you didn't understand,**

**You never had our love written in your plans,**

**And now I'm in demand.**

XXXxxx000xxxXXX

Song In demand by Texas

I do not own HP or the characters depicted or the lyrics in this story.


End file.
